WishfulShipping A-Z
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: They're cute, funny and more often than not, make us squeal with their antics. Of course it's the world of WishfulShipping! A-Z drabbles/oneshots for Cilan x Iris. Please R&R.


**Hello :) Here is an A-Z of WishfulShipping drabbles and oneshots that I wrote about 2 weeks ago now - I really should have uploaded it sooner but I've been writing more than uploading :') I tried to vary them as much as possible and I am quite proud of it! :'D I think my favorite is the one for the letter 'L' :') I hope you enjoy this! :)**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own pokemon :( Maybe in the future though, eh?! :D**

* * *

A is for Apples:

Cilan and Iris would always sit under a tree together whenever they discovered the delicious red fruit growing in the orchard. If there was only one left, they would share it, taking alternate bits. More often than not, their lips would meet in the process.

B is for Brothers:

Cilan's triplet brothers had been a bit miffed when their green haired sibling introduced Iris as his girlfriend. As the weeks went on, they became quite fond of the two as a couple and sometimes Chili couldn't help but watch how they acted together in awe.

C is for Chocolate:

Everyday when the young couple kissed, Iris's lips tasted differently from the previous day. Today she tasted just like chocolate. Cilan couldn't help but lean in for more as her creamy lips reminded him of his favourite chocolate cake.

D is for Dreams:

The young and in love couple would always dream about each other. Sometimes they were beautiful dreams and the images of each other were as clear as day. Other times they were nightmares filled with tragedy and heartache after some treacherous person took them away from one and other. No matter what the situation, when they awoke from their land of dreams or terror, they would always be in each other's arms, ready to comfort one and other.

E is for Expeditions:

When they were young and just married, Cilan loved to take his wife on long hikes through the Unova region. With his backpack on, he would lead her through forests, caves and mountains, in sun, rain and thunder. She never really enjoyed these walks in the middle of nowhere, where there were no vines to swing on or wild pokemon to chat to. Cilan was still determined to take her on these expeditions even when pregnant with their triplets. Being the 'size of a whale' as Iris put it, it was almost impossible to walk for over ten miles on end. Despite this, the young lady persevered. After all, she would follow him to the edge of the world if she had to.

F is for Friend's:

The best thing about Iris and Cilan's relationship was that they were dating and still friend's. If they ever got annoyed with each other in the way's of them being partners, they could still talk to each other as a friend. If they didn't have the heart to tell one another something as their other half, they could discuss it as friend's instead. In their eyes, that's what kept their relationship going strong for so long.

G is for Gamble:

It had certainly been a gamble for Cilan by confessing his true feelings to Iris. Despite his nervousness and constantly chickening out, he finally let his emotions out. In his eyes, that gamble lead to a beautiful gift in his life that he would pay every penny on earth for.

H is for Hair:

Every morning and every night, Cilan would sit on their double bed and pull his girlfriend into his lap. He would then brush her long purple locks in precisely 100 strokes of the hairbrush and would fasten her long mane with a yellow ribbon the colour of the sun. He would do the same as the stars filled the sky but this time he would undo the bows. Cilan would still brush her purple head of hair in exactly 100 strokes and when he was done, he would finish the job with a kiss.

I is for Imagine:

From a young age, Iris would always imagine her future. Despite her wild child outer shell, she had a secret romantic inner core. She would picture her future husband and her ideal family. The image of her true love was unclear until she began her journey. Then at once, Iris knew that her perfect husband was a connoisseur who had green hair.

J is for Jealous:

There was often a lot of jealously in Cilan and Iris's relationship and not just from the latter. Being the well-known gym leader-connoisseur he was, he got a lot of fangirls. These love struck girls sent death threats to Iris and called her all sorts of terrible names. As if that wasn't bad enough, she had to cope with a connaissuse named Burgundy who, since Iris had began dating Cilan, had revealed to having a crush on her connoisseur rival. Almost every night, Iris would cry herself to sleep, just praying that she was good enough for her talented and gentlemanly boyfriend.

K is for Kick:

Every morning while Iris was coming to after a night full of restful sleep, Cilan would sit on the edge of the bed next to her. Gently, he lifted up his wife's bed top, revealing her swollen belly, causing them to both smirk. Making sure his hands weren't too cold, Cilan placed them on the bump just waiting for one of their sleepy triplets to kick a hello.

L is for Little Kid:

The 'Little Kid' as Iris seemed to call him, always got in the way of their relationship. Not intentionally, of course; Ash was just too dense and too busy in his world of pokemon to realize he was interrupting something. If the young couple got a pound for every-time the boy interrupted a romantic scene, they would be millionaires by now. And if things couldn't get any worse, he always used to say the same thing after he caught them kissing:  
'You two are really great friend's, aren't you?!'

M is for Milk:

During a long, hot summer in Striaton City, there was only one thing that could cool off the young couple. That of course was a glass of creamy refreshing milk. They used to sit together in their kitchenette, not saying anything but just gulping down great mouthfuls of the dairy drink. As Cilan swallowed the last drop of milk, he would blush, noticing Iris was looking at him again. At once he knew he had a milk moustache and was about to wipe it with his hankie when Iris stopped him and winked.  
'No don't. All the more for me.'  
She would say as she licked away the line of white across his lip.

N is for No:

Soon after saying this word, Cilan would regret it. When he told his girlfriend 'no' her eyes would grow unusually big and she would make her bottom lip quiver and stick out cutely. At the beginning of the relationship he would just chuckle and say 'no' gently. Whether it was begging to let her have a little harmless Purrloin or buy her something Iris didn't necessarily need, he would laugh. As their relationship grew stronger and went on, he found it increasingly harder. It wasn't that she had become bratty when told 'no' far from it! It was simply because the more he fell in love with her, the more he couldn't resist spoiling her. In Cilan's eyes, she was irresistible.

O is for Over the top:

Iris thought that Cilan was a bit over the top right from the day she met him. She found the way he spun about and arrogantly spouted stuff about compatibility between people and pokemon so agitating that her eye would twitch. She inwardly sighed afterwards when she would ask him a simple question such as 'why is the sky blue?' or 'how are rainbows made' and get an answer filled with such complicated words that even the cleverest person on earth wouldn't understand what he was on about. But, to her, he was Cilan and that's what made him fun.

P is for Presents:

Cilan would always buy his girlfriend presents. On her birthday or Christmas she would receive beautifully wrapped presents with bows the exact shade of her locks. More times than not, they were the same size or bigger than her. It wasn't just special occasions that she would get spoiled. When they went to one of the favourite locations, the fair, Cilan would spend all his money and do his level best to win her something in the crane toy. One day, he helped bring into the world not one but three presents. In their eyes, their triplets were the best gift in the whole universe.

Q is for Queen:

Cilan would always come up with a nickname for his girlfriend. Sometimes they were the usual lovey-dovey names like 'sweetheart' and 'angel' but occasionally he made up his own. While cooking her favourite breakfast of berry pancakes, he came up with the nickname 'my little pancake'. Years later, after extreme effort and hard work, Iris became the champion of the Unova region. When Cilan took in her champions outfit which consisted of her long flowing white and pink bowed dress and tiara that was perched on her floor length purple locks, he knew what her knew name would be. At once, Cilan knew she was his Queen.

R is for Rain:

Since she was a little kid, Iris loved the rain. The mysterious water falling from the sky meant dancing under the pelts of liquid and splashing in puddles in oversized Wellington boots. Even when a teenager, before she and Cilan were a couple, she would grab his hand and drag him into the rain, a blush streaking across his face. Unfortunately for him, she hadn't grown out of her love for precipitation even when married. Iris had been overjoyed on their wedding day when rain began to spit down on them as the made their way to the church. Cilan, being the neat gentleman he was, hated getting messy before the ceremony but was forced to stand about in it while his wife to be danced under the grey sky. A few years later, Cilan found out something that caused him to sigh with a mixture of fondness and agitation: their children had inherited their mother's love for the rainy weather.

S is for So:

Cilan was always annoyed and slightly amused when this word came up. Him being the cautious gentleman he was and Iris being the wild child, this simple word would occur quite frequently. If she went off swinging on a vine he would try to drum in her head that it was dangerous and she would break several bones. Cilan's worried warnings would always result in the same action. Iris would raise one eyebrow in an unamused way and her lip would twitch into a smirk. Soon after that simple word would tumble out of her mouth.  
'So?' She questioned.

T is for Together:

Cilan and Iris were happy doing anything just so long as they were together. Sometimes this would mean him having to put up with swinging on vines with her or Iris returning the favour by going to boring connoisseur lectures. Most of the time they could do just a simple thing like sit under a tree or share an ice cream. It really didn't matter just as long as they were together.

U is for Ugly:

Iris was never really one to fuss about her appearance a great deal. In her eyes, as long as she was somewhat neat and tidy, she was good to get on with the day. Sometimes though, she would pick up a mirror and crumble.  
'I'm ugly' she would moan into the reflective object as she pulled back her fringe, revealing spots. When Iris sat under a tree depressed with the mirror in her hand, Cilan would walk up to her and agree.  
'Yes, Iris; you ARE ugly,' he would say, taking the mirror from her. 'You're Unique, Gorgeous, Lovely and You.'  
Before she could reply, he would press a loving kiss to her lips.

V is for Video Phone:

Being practically joined at the hip, it was always hard when Cilan had to go on a connoisseur course. Sometimes these courses would be up to a week and Iris would go insane without her lover. Her favourite part of the day was definitely the evening when he had finished his work and was free to talk on the videophone. The young couple would talk for hours on end about their days, the latest gossip of their friend's and just general small talk. Sometimes they would just babble romantic slushy stuff to each other that would cause them to blush and fall in love with one and other even more. More times than not, Iris would fall asleep while listening to his sweet melodic voice which caused him to chuckle quietly. Most boyfriends would just sigh and get cross that she had stopped listening to them but not Cilan! He was thrilled that she found his voice so soothing.

W is for Willow:

Immediately after Cilan and Iris discovered they were having triplets, they began picking names for them. When they found out the gender's, it was clear that they were going to call the two boy's Drake and Sage. Picking the name for the girl was surprisingly hard for them. They had gladly accepted help from their friends until Misty suggested 'Ocean' and her husband Ash suggested 'Ashley'. After these appalling ideas, they decided they were definitely going to pick for themselves. One day Iris was sitting on the sofa with Cilan petting her bump while discussing baby names. After racking their brains they finally gave up and switched the tv on. Iris was about to close her eyes when she noticed the music channel was on. The song was just finishing but the artists name was on the screen in bold purple print. The pregnant woman's eyes lit up.  
'What about Willow?' she asked her husband who was waffling to the baby bump. Cilan's ears pricked up as he tested the name out before asking the baby.  
'Hey baby girl,' he greeted in a high-pitched voice. 'Are you a Willow?'  
Suddenly the unborn baby girl kicked, causing Cilan's hand to bump off while Iris smirked.  
Willow Striaton.

X is for Xylophone:

Cilan hadn't been left alone with the triplets until they were eight months old. Iris knew he should have been in charge of them sooner but she realised it wouldn't be a relaxed experience for any of them. The woman had arranged a battle with a challenger who wanted to take her title of champion so Cilan had no choice of looking after them by himself. It was going perfectly well at first; he had successfully fed, changed and put them all down for a nap. Trouble started brewing when he bought them downstairs for playtime. Sage and Willow were happily playing together in their playpen while Cilan kept his eye on the mischievous Drake. The purple haired baby seemed to be behaving well so the father closed his eyes for a few seconds. Cilan must have dozed off because the next thing he heard was a loud untuneful instrument filling his ears. He looked down to see Drake playing the xylophone Iris had bought him. He sighed and sat next to the child.  
'Hey Drake' he greeted in his high pitch daddy voice. 'Want me to show you how to play that nicely?'  
Cilan gently took the stick from between his son's slobbery fingers and began playing it daintily. His son watched in awe before snatching back the stick and tapping loudly on the instrument. For the next five minutes, Cilan showed his son how to play the xylophone tunefully before Drake took the stick back and began playing loudly again. The man sighed as he realised his lesson was going nowhere before standing up and leaving. Just as he was about to leave, Drake successfully played a few tuneful notes and grinned cheekily at his dad. Cilan sighed wearily and ruffled his son's iris coloured tufts.  
'Oh Drake, just like your mum, you love testing my patience!'

Y is for Yummy:

Right from the day Iris met him, this word popped into her mind. She loved the food he served for her and Ash and adored how he made nutritious stuff taste good. When she got older, she noticed that his cooking wasn't the only thing that was yummy. Iris noticed certain things like the way his hair drooped when he was sad and the way it waved about when he was excited. HE was yummy.

Z is for Zzz:

Cilan and Iris loved nothing more than to go to sleep cuddled up to one another. When they first met and began friends, they loved falling asleep knowing the other one was nearby. Needless to say, they didn't utter a word of their true feeling of comfort when near each other. When they entered a relationship, they began sharing a sleeping bag or hammock, much to Ash's disgust. Occasionally, they would just fall asleep together on top of a branch in a large oak tree. To them, it didn't matter where they were; as long as they were near and feeling each other's warmth and hearing each others breathing, they were content.

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Thank you ever so much for reading. I'd love it if you told me your favorite one :') As I said, I like 'L' best but 'X' is kinda cute too! :D They were inspired by loads of different things like TV shows and similar drabbles that other people have written. Of course I couldn't have written it without AAML-TAML! Thanks for being there to proof read and help me when I get stuck - I appreciate it bud! :'D Gonna go now and get on with some pokemon EV training. I haven't played pokemon yet! :O It's my fault for buying a new magazine that had loads of posters of Justin Bieber in... Naturally they had to get plastered to my wall immediately! :'D Anyway, you don't wanna hear me waffle about him do ya?! xD Thanks a lot for reading and I may upload a little Christmas or any other oneshot tomorrow :) So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to EV Train the Unnamed Garbodor xD Should see you soon! Bye!**


End file.
